


The seasons of our love

by Golden_Daughter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Elia Fanworks week, Elia fics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: The seasons of Elia's life.





	The seasons of our love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1nsaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsaan/gifts), [Ramzes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzes/gifts).



> For 1nsaan. This is your prompt fic. Hope you like it!

Spring dawned cool and clear, in the Water Gardens.

Elia was soaked to the bone yet having the time of her life when she heard a girl’s voice she had not heard before.

“Arthur! Is the future Sword of the Morning such a coward?”

 _Splash!_ Two children landed in the water at once, laughing. The older of them, a boy, noticed Elia and smiled, bowing his head. “Princess. I am Arthur Dayne, and this is my sister Ashara.” Elia smiled back.

Elia , Arthur and Ashara were nigh on inseparable from then, except when Arthur learned the art of swords. Ashara was the sister Elia never had, and Arthur her closest friend.

 

On Elia’s tenth nameday, the Sun rose on summer.

Arthur shyly presented Elia with a hand carved figurine. “Forgive me if the craftsmanship is a little crude, Princess,” he said gravely. “It is meant to be Princess Nymeria, a symbol of good luck for the year to come.”

Following that day, Elia and Arthur spent more time together than before.

On starlit nights, they hunted for their favourite constellations. Elia always was fascinated with the Moonmaid and Nymeria’s spear, and Arthur with the Sword of the Morning.

Dawn was often a topic of their conversations for the sword was the pinnacle of Arthur’s ambitions.

The day Arthur became the Sword of the Morning, Elia gloried with him.

On Arthur’s 18th nameday, Elia made an ornament for Dawn’s sheath. Oberyn, laughing, commented, “You do know that Dayne fancies you, don’t you? Well, Arthur, I’ll tell you. My sister is as enamored of you as you are of her.”

Both Elia and Arthur hissed “I trusted you!” at Oberyn at once. All of them laughed, and the awkwardness of the moment dissolved.

That night, Elia and Arthur shared their first kiss, tasting of blood oranges. Little did they know that the sun of their summer was setting.

 

For soon after, Mother arranged a tour of the entirety of Westeros for Elia’s betrothal. Elia and Arthur bid farewell to each other with a heavy heart, for they both knew that their match was not to be, that Elia could not wed the second son of a minor house.

The Gods smiled on Elia and Arthur then, for Elia returned from her tour, her troth still unpledged, and she hoped again. Mother even seemed receptive of their match.

 

But then, the Sun of summer set irrevocably. King Aerys Targaryen approached Dorne for two things at once- Elia’s hand as the Crown Princess and the Sword of the Morning for a Kingsguard.

 

For all that Elia was gracious to Prince Rhaegar after their marriage, she feared that winter had dawned in her heart. Thankfully, it was not so.

It was the high autumn of Elia’s life. Prince Rhaegar and she were fond of each other, and her dearest friend was the same of her husband’s. Elia and Arthur enjoyed the easy camaraderie of old friends, until that fateful day.

 

Autumn shed its last leaf of hope when Lyanna Stark was crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty at Harrenhall, but winter truly broke over Elia’s heart only when Rhaegar and Arthur went missing after a sojourn to Summerhall.

 

Ice crackled in her veins as the King’s madness reached new heights. Elia was helpless to stop Aerys’s atrocities. She could only watch as the flesh sloughed off innocent people’s bones.

The reality of the situation hit her anew one evening in uncle Lewyn’s chambers in the White Sword Tower. Elia watched as her uncle stood, concern creasing his face as they heard unsteady footsteps. “It is the boy.” Uncle Lewyn breathed. “The King has enacted justice today.”

Moments later, she heard her uncle’s voice raised in anger. “What are you doing here? Should you not be with your Prince and his precious wolf girl?”

 _Arthur._ Arthur came back. Relief overcame her for a moment, but then anger surfaced again. What was Arthur doing here, when he was a party to her dishonor, to Rhaegar and the Stark girl?

Inexplicably, her uncle’s indignant question was followed by the sound of someone retching. Worried in spite of herself, Elia rushed out.

Arthur and her uncle were supporting Jaime Lannister’s golden head as the boy retched. Elia looked at her uncle, awaiting an explanation.

“Breathe in, Jaime.” She heard Arthur’s voice. “It’s all right. You couldn’t go away inside, could you? You’re all right now, we’re here, the King isn’t. Eat something before you sleep, it will probably help with the nightmares. Remember this before going to bed. The Lady Joanna Lannister is not here. Your family is safe at the Rock, all right?” Jaime Lannister nodded his head, looking ashamed. “Go to bed, Jaime. It’s fine. You’re allowed to be human sometimes. I understand.” Arthur said with a sad smile. Elia looked on as the younger boy obeyed unsteadily, keeping his eyes closed.

“Gods,” Arthur sighed. “The burnings just make everything worse. Elia, Lewyn-“

The anger came roaring back to the surface, as Elia replied to Arthur “Ser Arthur. Please. Just leave.” As frostily as she could.

When Arthur remained standing where he was, Elia herself whirled and walked briskly away. “Elia!” Arthur exclaimed. “Please, listen to me! I’m sorry-“ Elia spun back to face Arthur. “Is that an apology? You supported your precious Prince when he dishonored Dorne and its pride, you are apologizing now?” “Elia, please, believe me! I had no idea of what Rhaegar wanted to do. The instant I came to know of his plans with Lyanna Stark, I left him and came to you. That ‘s the truth, Elia. I am yours. I was his friend, yes, but that is in the past. I am yours, whatever you’ll have of me.”

Elia read no lie in Arthur’s lilac eyes. “Do you swear that this is the truth?” she asked, the question harkening back to their childhood days. “I do so solemnly swear.” Elia smiled faintly. “I believe you.”

Elia thought back on this moment as the days grew bleaker. They had gotten news of the Trident a few days ago. Rhaegar was dead and gone. Elia did not know how to respond to that. She did feel sad at the death of her children’s father, yes, but, somewhere, she felt relief.

Then, worse days dawned. Elia tensed as she remembered that Tywin Lannister’s armies were inside the city. If she was to die, Elia thought, she would die fighting.

 The doors to her chambers opened all of a sudden and she clutched Rhaenys and Aegon to her, tenser than ever. She relaxed slightly when she saw that it was only Ser Jaime and Arthur. ”Princess!” exclaimed Ser Jaime. “We have to hurry, before my father’s men know of this.” Elia and Arthur followed Jaime as he led them out of the Red Keep and the city of King’s Landing forever.

 

Elia savored the air of the Water Gardens, smiling as she saw Jaime leading Aegon by the hand, teaching him to walk and Arthur playing with Rhaenys and her cat.

 

She was back home and spring was dawning again.  


End file.
